nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Steele
Jean Steele is a character role-played by Simplyje2ns. Background After fleeing from the mountains of Utah to escape her strict Mormon family, Jean Short settled down in the big city with the dream of becoming a pop star. Upon entering the city she ran into the parking lot attendant, [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']], who convinced her that he should be her manager. She agreed and took on the new name ‘J-Show’. J-Show began dressing in Brittany Spears like attire and promoting the fact that she was definitely 18 years old. It was not until she posted a tasteful nipple picture to Twitter that her rise to fame began. Concert Fallout Before one of her first concerts, Jordan gave Jean multiple joints and alcoholic beverages to loosen her up. The set was a disaster and the intoxicated J-Show deviated from her setlist of Metallica and Nickelback covers which greatly angered her manager. After leaving the venue they returned to Jordan's “home” where the two verbally and physically attacked each other for the first time. Marriage to Jordan As all managers do, Jordan started to express interest in Jean. On the way back from picking up Jordan from prison on her moped, Jean stated that they could not have sex until marriage because of her strict Mormon faith. The two were married an hour later on the steps of Mission Row. Knowing about his drug and alcohol problem, Jean did everything to help her husband kick the addiction. One night she arrived at their home and found a kilo of cocaine in the sock drawer, Jean proceeded to dump all the drugs in the lake near the house. Later that night, Jordan came home from work high and extremely intoxicated, when learning that Jean threw out all of his narcotics, the drugs made him stab and leave her for dead. Return To The City After barely surviving the attack, Jean moved back to a Mormon commune to do some soul-searching. Five months later she got word that her husband had come about hard times and lost the parking lot that he loved most. She made her way back into the city only to find out that he had married another woman named [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden']]. After talking to her husband, Jean agreed to become sister-wives. Divorce? Jean transitioned into working as the courthouse secretary and County Clerk for the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']]. She regularly stands with the judges on the courthouse steps and learns about law. As word spread around town of Jean, Kayden, and Jordan’s abusive relationship - many people in the city have pushed Jean to divorce her husband. With Jean and Jordan’s marriage on the rocks, Jean started to develop a crush on her platonic co-worker friend [[Dennis LaBarre|'Judge LaBarre']]. While the tension between the two is palpable, Jean is confused and needs time to figure out her current relationship. Future Judge Jean works as the courthouse secretary and the County Clerk. Her true aspiration is to become a judge in the city. She was discouraged because her husband Jordan did not believe she could become a judge. However, her mentor and friend Judge LaBarre has encouraged her to learn the law and offered to train her. In December 2019, Jean began her training to become a judge under Chief Justice LeBarre's guidance. Hit And Run After Jean was injured in a vehicle accident by her husband Jordan Steele she decided to press charges. The District Attorney's office took the case against Officer Steele and accused him of reckless endangerment and felony hit and run. Jean requested a restraining order against Jordan which was granted by Judge LeBarre. Jean was also kidnapped by members of [[The Families|'The Families']] and ordered to admit that her allegations against Jordan were false, she was placed in protective custody until the trial. The DA and ADA argued that Jordan was intoxicated and hit his wife with a motor vehicle. Ultimately, Jordan was found guilty of all charges including reckless endangerment and felony hit and run by Judge [[Buck Stanton|'Buck Stanton']]. Steele V. Steele Divorce Jean filed for divorce against Jordan citing years of abuse and other violations of the marriage. She sought full end to marriage and half of Jordan's income and half ownership of the Steele Family Lot. Key witnesses included Justice Dennis LaBarre who mentioned that Jean tried to seduce him with unwanted advances numerous times. Kayden was questioned and told prosecutor Chris McGrawl that Jordan beat her on numerous occasions, she also claimed that Jordan had numerous girlfriends and mistresses around the city. Jean took the stand and said Jordan was violent towards both his wives. Jordan claimed that arguments happen in all relationships. Nettie Machete denied a relationship with Jordan and claimed that she is emo. Jordan's father Trooper Tony Andrews was called to the stand and testified that Jordan is one of the best officers on the force. Jordan then took the stand and admitted he is broke and lives under a bridge he also claimed that he still loves his wife and wanted to try couples therapy. The judgment was put on hold by Judge Holden. During the trial a man named Akmir attempted to attack Jean with a flashlight and was shot and killed by police in the courtroom. While dying Akmir claimed he did it for Jordan and that they were old friends. Holden ordered police to arrest Jordan he was held and later released. Divorced Jean was granted the divorce from Jordan and awarded $5,000 per week in alimony by Judge Holden. Fun Facts * Jean is a phenomenal singer / songwriter. * Was remarried to Jordan by [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr Chang']] on the same day as Kayden’s funeral. * She once got paid to sing to customers on helicopter flights. * Jordan often tells her she is morbidly obese and should eat 1 almond a day. * She was filmed seducing her former son [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']]. * Once gained 300 lbs due to Jordan's constant verbal abuse. * Was once "sister wives" with Kayden but now the two hate each other. * Lives in the judges house and has been accused of sleeping with them. * She informed her husband Officer Steele about Chip's drug mountain and got him arrested and raided, Chips '''later on won his court case. * She does not want to divorce '''Jordan, but he often neglects and ignores her. * Jean also works as a tow driver and lot attendant at the [[Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot|'Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot']]. * She confronted Nettie Machete '''about dating '''Jordan and later tried to seduce her. * Jean had an affair with Jordan’s brother [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']] while he was away in Japan. Clips * Jean performs a song * Plus-size model Jean Steele * [https://streamable.com/4cxjl Jean seduces her son Chips] * Jean forgets the fruit snacks * [https://streamable.com/uz0er Jean confronts Nettie] Gallery Jordanjean.JPG|Jordan & Jean Remarry Courthousejean.JPG|Jean at the courthouse Jeanattrhelot.JPG|Jean at the Steele Family Lot Fatjean.JPG|Jean gains weight Arguejean.JPG|Jean argues with Kayden Dancingjean.JPG|Jean seduces her son Chips References Category:Female Category:DoJ